Candy Store (Pokemon Crackships)
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: ¿Una tienda? Un dulcería. ¿Un dulce? Una pareja. Recopilación de diversos crackships del universo Anime y Game. ¿Qué no tienen sentido? Pues vamos a darle uno.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Aquí ClaudiaDaro. Más que shippear, adoro los crackships, siento que uno mismo puede darle un desarrollo decente o más a gusto. Además, sabemos que tales personajes serán emparejados siempre y a veces algo nuevo no hace daño.

En este fandom hay demasiados tard y arenosos con sus ships. ¿Sabían que en el fandom crackshipper las guerras de ships es menos frecuente o poco probable? Es por el hecho de ser crack que nadie ataca nada.

Incluyendo a los bellos ships infravalorados, tendremos un conjunto de oneshot que irán desde el _amor tóxico_ hasta la _amistad pura._

Así que aquí en " **Candy Store"** -Pokemon Crackships" escribiré sobre los ships raros de Pokemon Anime/Game. No sólo los raros, sino también los infravalorados.

Los ships que encontrarás aquí:

 _ **§ Firebladeshipping (AlainxMay)**_

 _ **§ Warmflowershipping (LilliexKiawe)**_

 _ **§ Grasslsgreenershipping (GladionxMallow)**_

 _ **§ Classyrebelshipping (GladionxSerena [Game | Anime])**_

 _ **§ Newredshipping (BrendanxSerena [Game])**_

 _ **§ Megavisionshipping (AlainxAria)**_

 _ **§ Coldlemonadeshipping (DawnxClemont)**_

 _ **§ Kalm x Mei (no recuerdo el nombre)**_

 _ **§ Alolanscienceshipping (LilliexClemont [Game|Anime])**_

 _ **§ LilliexBrock (no recuerdo el nombre)**_

 _ **§ MoonxSun (Deliveryshipping)**_

 _ **§ Ocasionalmente algún canon/popular ship**_

¿Alguno de esta lista te llama mucho la atención? ¿Cuál quisieras leer primero?

¿Tienen algún otro ships raro del que quieran que escriba? Sin miedo coméntenlo. Estoy segura de que muchos ignorarán este libro, pero si algún relato te llega a gustar, no dudes en decírmelo.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Interpretaciones (Classyrebelshipping)

_**"INTERPRETACIONES"**_

 _ **"Déjame oir lo que piensas. Si somos honestos podremos entendernos."**_

* * *

 _Classyrebelshipping (Gladion x Serena)_

* * *

Esa lucha de interpretaciones fue toda una locura para Gladion cuando empezó a relacionarse con Serena.

Exactamente se volvió una locura cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que podían llegar a llevarse, de lo madura que podía ser Serena y de la atención que podía llegar a obtener de él sin mucho esfuerzo.

ᅳ¡Gladion, bú!

Su voz suave y su mirada comprensiva.

ᅳNo sé qué te ha pasado. Pero si necesitas, yo te escucharé-

ᅳNo. -La interrumpió- ...no.

La miró con unos ojos que destilaban indeferencia. El verde no brilla y luce cansado, y cuando ella dibujó una sonrisa resignada, supo que funcionó.

ᅳPero tu sabes que yo podría...

ᅳEscucha -Gladion la volvió a interrumpir- no deberías ofrecerte para este tipo de cosas si sabes que te daré la misma respuesta.

Serena guardó silencio, cosa que Gladion no agradeció. Era aún más incómodo.

ᅳ Bueno, yo...

ᅳNo voy a molestarme en contarte algo que no debería importarte. No voy a hacerlo.

ᅳYa..., no era mi intención.

Ella intentó cerrar la boca, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo.

 _"¿Acaso no te cansas de esto, Serena?"_

ᅳSupongo que tienes razón.

 _"Por favor, ya..."_

ᅳPero, si necesitas algo, yo quiero ayudar.

Gladion no dijo nada más.

Entonces vieron el bosque oscuro, sintieron la brisa fresca. La ciudad acababa ahí, en la diminuta plaza donde estaban sentados. Ninguno se levantó, simplemente siguieron en lo que Serena interrumpió con su repentina aparición e indeseado ofrecimiento.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

La miraba de reojo.

Serena una y otra vez deslizaba suavemente la yema del dedo índice sobre la pantalla de su pokedex, subiendo y bajando la lista de los pokemon. Se estremeció levemente con la brisa. Apenas lleva un vestido rosa y su cabello largo quema en su cuello.

ᅳ¿No tienes frío?

ᅳEstoy bien, gracias. -Serena no dijo nada más.

Y Gladion también guarda silencio. La mira de reojo de vez en cuando, necesita interpretar esa actitud que tiene ahora. No le gusta hablarle así, ni ser duro con ella por algo tan amable como ofrecerle ayuda; pero si no lo hace, le asustaba pensar que algo podría ocurrirle _por su culpa._

La escena se repite una y otra vez durante mucho tiempo. Él, con un problema donde no quiere involucrarla; y ella, ofreciendo su compañía o lo que pudiera darle. Serena siente que cada vez que eso pasa, él la mira de reojo, en un silencio prudente y callado, y no puede evitar contener el rubor que pinta sus mejillas.

Ella nunca se quejó.

Serena jamás dijo nada ante tanta negativa.

Pero

Siempre termina siendo lo mismo.

Desde el día que la conoció, Serena jamás le privó de su amabilidad. Era bastante considerada con él, a pesar de solo haber intercambiado un "hola, ¿eres amigo de Ash?". Él no sintió desagrado hacia ella, pero tampoco había algo que hiciera que la mirara de forma disimulada, simplemente Serena le daba igual.

Es amable, de todas formas.

Conforme más tiempo pasaban juntos, Serena aprendió cómo tratar con él. Ya casi no fallaba en saber cuándo debía guardar silencio y cuando podía darse el lujo de sonreírle con ternura y reírse. Comprende cuándo es necesario darle su espacio con sus problemas y cuándo acompañarlo aunque diga que no.

Ella interpreta sus silencios. Es paciente. Es cálida. Ella es calma y él disfruta el silencio. Serena es una noche estrellada y a él le gusta mirar al firmamento.

Quizás, por eso empezó a sentirse cómodo con ella.

Gladion disminuye en ansiedad porque su mente se concentra en verla aparecer. El nerviosismo por ser más fuerte se diluye cada vez que la mira disfrutar de pequeñas cosas (ayer estuvo muy emocionada con un diente de león).

Pero todo eso desaparece cuando Serena no está con él.

¿Por qué? Se pregunta.

En realidad, él no sabe si la quiere, aunque ya esté acostumbrado a sentir que su día mejora cuando ella aparece.

Simplemente es eso.

No obstante trata de no pensar mucho al respecto. Pero es difícil, considerando que es la primera vez que se siente así. Gladion igual trata.

Siempre está tratando, ese es el punto. Ya no es normal.

Gladion sabía que eso se estaba saliendo fuera de control.  
Sobretodo porque ya ni siquiera podía enojarse de verdad con Serena. Y eso, estúpidamente, lo enojaba mil veces más.

Pero no lo decía, no quería que ella lo malinterpretara.

Se sentía tan idiota, y se volvería un idiota si seguía estando con ella, mientras Serena aprendía a tratar con él, a entenderlo, a no dejarlo.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

El calendario cambia de mes y Serena empieza a olvidarse de la timidez, porque ahora se acerca a él cada vez que puede. Es un poco terca, en verdad le encantaría conocerlo mucho mejor, descubrió que adora verlo feliz. (Verlo serio la mayor parte del tiempo sólo aumenta sus ganas de hacerle sonreír). Quiere darle un respiro de su estresante vida. Por eso se queda.

Pero termina siendo agotador a veces.

Quiere que, por una vez, sea él quien decida quedarse a su lado, sin necesidad de pedírselo.

 _"Quédate. Haré que te olvides de tus problemas con una pequeña presentación, haré que descanses, que sonrías. Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, haré que te alegres de haberte quedado. Pero quédate."_

ᅳNos vemos mañana.

 _"Serena, eres una persona muy paciente"._

Es decir, eso requiere cierto nivel de paciencia, ¿verdad?

Es muy paciente con él.

Cada poco más de tiempo con ella se iba sintiendo cada vez más y más agradable.

 _"No debería estar pasando..."_

Serena piensa que es como un pequeño Litten orgulloso que no quiere que le toquen, a menos que la mano le asegure que nada malo ocurrirá si acepta su cariño.

ᅳ _Chaton*,_ -le llama un día, sentada a su lado, casi sin pensarlo.

ᅳ¿Qué?

El francés suena dulce en sus labios.

Cuando la ve a los ojos, entiende que ella no está dispuesta a responderle. Se estaba volviendo más perturbador el hecho de poder intercambiar miradas con ella y llegar a comprenderse. Interpreta su silencio a la perfección.

Otra vez.

Gladion sentía menos ganas de irse cuando ella llegaba.

Quería quedarse, de verdad.

Esperaba que ella se sentara a su lado. Esperaba que ella apareciera con su "¡ _bú_!" y le sonriera como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

ᅳ ¡Gladion, bú!

Quiere quedarse, de verdad.

Pero no llega a decirlo, nunca se lo diría. Así debe ser.

Lo piensa cuando están camino a las afueras de la ciudad para tomar distintas rutas. Están juntos y en silencio otra vez. Pero hay algo diferente, Gladion la ve juguetear con sus mechones miel de manera nerviosa. Reconoce bien todo el gesto que hace.

Con lo fácil que parecía ahora comprenderla...

ᅳ Ehmm, ¿s-sabes, Gladion?

Cuando gira a verla directamente a los ojos, lo primero que ve es una sonrisa de las suyas... No las de siempre, o las que pone cuando come un flan o ve un vestido floreado. Sino esas otras sonrisas, de esas que pone cuando está con él, de esas que se acompañan con sonrojos y brillos en los ojos.

Esa sonrisa que le provocaba escalofríos.

 **Oh... ya aprendió a diferenciar sus sonrisas.**

Gladion siente tibio en sus mejillas, trata de ignorarlo pero su piel es blanca y se notan bien (maldita sea).

Porque mirarla tan fijamente sólo le hace recordar que Serena siempre trae faldas floreadas y vestidos no apropiados para viajes, todos colores suaves (aunque él prefiere su conjunto rojo y negro, porque él usa esos mismos colores).

Serena sonríe con timidez mientras le mira a los ojos.

Y en realidad, él no sabe si la quiere, aunque ya esté acostumbrado a esperarla cada tarde en su jardín y sienta mariposas en la garganta cuando la ve sonreír.

ᅳAntes de irte, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Gladion arqueó una ceja. No esperaba eso.

ᅳ¿Tú quieres... te gustaría si tú...? Bueno. No, lo que quiero decir es que si hay algo que quieres decirme pero no te atreves. ¿No se supone que somos amigos?

El rostro de Gladion se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa. En cualquier otra circunstancia y con cualquier otra persona, podría haberla ignorado y seguir como si nada, pero con ella no podía hacer eso.

ᅳ¿Por qué crees eso?

ᅳTe siento algo raro.

Tenía razón, pero él prefería que no la tuviera.

Nunca la pensó como su amiga, mucho menos había algo para desconfiar de ella, y hace tiempo que dejó de darle igual.

Son algo, a pesar de todo. Lo reconoce.

Algo que no entiende, pero adora en su interior. Son un pequeño intermedio que le duele a veces en el corazón.

Serena vuelve a sonreir con amabilidad.

ᅳTe lo pregunto porque, si somos amigos, entonces puedes hablarme con toda confianza, es bonito escucharte. No solo me mires y luego desvíes la mirada.

Y, por primera vez, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir después de escuchar eso. A partir de que se conocen tal vez es que se vuelve su amigo, sin preguntas ni respuestas de su parte, es un hecho peculiar. No dispuso del tiempo necesario para procesarlo, no con exactitud. Ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar cuando Serena pudo darse cuenta de eso.

Lo ve titubear en silencio, mirar a la nada con seriedad y su rostro pensativo.

 _Podría ser..._

Por eso ella tambien se tensa. Ve a las personas a su alrededor, las ve caminar e ignorarlos.

Eso le da valor

Respira despacio, callada, cierra los ojos con fuerza y entrelaza sus dedos con delicadeza.

Gladion retrocede, se suelta sin mirarla y continúa su camino.

Serena se olvida cómo respira.

ᅳLo he malinterpretado todo...

 _Por favor_

 _Quédate_

 _Quédate_

 _Quédate_

* * *

Se aclaró la gargante mil veces, respiró lentamente mil veces, trató de que su rostro recuperara su color otras mil veces y de que su mano dejara de sentir la piel de Serena otras mil.

ᅳEstoy malinterpretado todo. Eso no es..., Serena no puede...

Tomó su mano.

Justo en público.

Justo ese día.

Apretó los dientes y, en contra de su voluntad, sintió que su rostro quemaba. Trataba de controlar los millones de sentimientos que trataba de entender, guardar y borrar.

Hay ansiedad, esa que tanto detesta pero con la que ya se ha familiarizado.

Para muchos es difícil ver más allá de ese rostro serio y esmeralda mirada que analiza todo. Era como si creyeran que, por no mostrarse tan miedoso y expresivo como el resto, era porque simplemente no lo sentía, por eso era el más fuerte de su región. Gladion trataba de que fuera así, pero sabía que ese era un pensamiento estúpido. Porque, para el bien de todos y la desgracia propia, eso no era así. Él tenía sus propios límites. La diferencia entre él y el resto era que él no dejaba que nadie se diera cuenta de cuanto le afectaban ciertas cosas.

ᅳJamás.

Se lo juró a sí mismo.

Jamás.

Pero

Con Serena era muy difícil controlar sus emociones.

" _Por qué por qué por qué por qué..."_

ᅳ¡Gladion, espera!

 _"Dame un respiro, Serena. Por favor, necesito... "_

ᅳ¡Espera!

 _...un respiro._

ᅳ¡Perdóname! ¡Lo de antes fue un error!

Un error.

Ella y él juntos es un error.

Se detuvo por fin. Cruzó ambos brazos para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, con una mueca de disgusto que Serena interpretó como rechazo y no podía culparlo, porque ella había malinterpretado toda su relación, arruinándola por completo.

Serena no podía imaginarse siquiera que ese disgusto era más por la sensación que le estaba causando que por el hecho en si. En ese momento, Gladion simplemente no se podía sentir más denigrado por ese "fue un error".

Entonces él se da cuenta que lo que siente no es enojo.

Le dolió.

Eso.

Estaba en blanco. Y quería permanecer así, porque si comenzaba a sentir algo por Serena, estaba seguro de que ese algo no sería bueno para ambos.

ᅳYo no pensé bien las cosas. -Serena seguía disculpándose-  
No quería molestarte.

ᅳ Por favor, déjalo así. -trata de hablar sin que le tiemble la voz- Olvídalo, solo quiero irme.

ᅳ¿Estás molesto?

Aprieta los labios cuando lo ve pasar una mano por su cabellera rubia, llevando su mechón de pelo hacia atrás, soltando un suspiro corto.

ᅳ¿Gladion?

ᅳTenemos que hablar.

ᅳEn verdad lo siento, no volveré a-

ᅳ¿Quién decidió que lo que pasó fue error?

ᅳ¿Eh?

* * *

Probablemente son sus ojos.

No fue hasta que vio sus ojos que Serena descubrió que le encanta el verde esmeralda. Son como las piedras preciosas que usa en sus collares de performer, en sus aretes y un par de anillos.

Cuando la mira directamente, el verde la invade; le fallan las rodillas y se asusta por eso.

Es muy distinto a la reacción que tiene con Ash.

No tiene tiempo para sonrojarse por otras personas cuando Ash todavía está en su corazón. Lo quiere y espera su llegada.

Es por eso que lo que siente por Gladion es por accidente, no a propósito, no tienen una historia como lo tiene con Ash así que no debería pensar así de ėl.

Pero ¿quién podría culparla?, no tiene nada de malo pensar que ama sus ojos.

Aunque

Probablemente es su sonrisa.

Gladion no es malo, no es cruel, él es serio porque así debe ser. Ve cómo trata a su hermana y a sus pokemon, y su sonrisa es discreta, casi invisible, probablemente tímida, adornando su rostro. Tambien lo ve sonreír cuando Ash aparece y se dan la mano para desaparecer juntos. Sonríe cuando **quiere** sonreír, no la oculta, Gladion no oculta cuando es feliz.

Serena piensa que eso está bien, porque así atesora los momentos cuando él sonríe de forma sincera.

Aunque

Probablemente son las cicatrices

Esas que se dibujan en sus brazos y le preocupa saber quién se las hizo (o por qué). Tienen la costumbre de sentarse juntos y dejar que Serena las limpie y cure, aunque aún espere saber sus orígenes, un pasado del que es ajena (y Gladion no quiere que sepa)

Todo eso hace que Gladion sea un misterio y Serena quiera resolverlo.

Aunque

Probablemente

no

No puede ponerse a pensar en todo eso cuando Gladion acaba de decir algo tan sin sentido.

" _¿Quién decidió que lo que pasó fue error?"_

Pues, ¿quién dijo entonces que estaba bien que tomara su mano sin pedir permiso?

* * *

A ver, estaba imaginando mil cosas para acabar eso, como morirse, por ejemplo.

Es como si su vida fuese una película grabada y alguien hubiese presionado **pause** en el control remoto.

Justo en la parte menos debida.

Justo en el peor momento posible.

Transcurren cinco segundos (Gladion los estaba contando) desde que soltó esa pregunta y apenas reconocía que lo había hecho.

y Serena sigue callada, mirándolo.

Siete segundos.

Abre y cierra la boca, apenas pestañea y lleva mechones de su cabello rubio hacia atrás otra vez.

Diez segundos.

Maldita sea. Él no va a retractarse, no es ningún cobarde.

Recupera la compostura y la mira con seriedad, pero su sonrojo lo minimiza (estúpida piel blanca).

ᅳYa lo haz oído.

Igual debería ser un crimen la sencillez con la que Gladion hace que quiera llorar sin intención. En serio.

Serena sale de su estupor. Se aclara la garganta.

ᅳEstás... diciendo que puedo volver a tomar tu mano.

ᅳ¡No! Lo estas malinterpretando todo.

ᅳ¡Otra vez! ¡Soy un completo desastre! Ya debo irme.

ᅳ¿Al menos me quieres escuchar?

ᅳYa lo entendí -responde mientras cubre sus mejillas con sus mechones miel- Déjame conservar algo de dignidad.

ᅳNo, no. Estas ¡Ah!, déjame plantearlo de otro modo: No estoy molesto contigo.

Le permite saber. Es que ahora siente curiosidad e inquietud respecto a ella. Tomó su mano (intentó) y de repente ya no hay espacio para otros sentimientos.

Serena deja de estar tensa al oírlo, por fin.

ᅳYa veo...-susurra- pero en verdad lo siento.

ᅳSerena.

La forma en la que dice su nombre, como si acariciara cada letra, hace que vibre su cabeza. Gladion no es Ash, pero él tambien puede hacerla sentir vulnerable y amar su nombre. Quizás le atrae la idea de amarlo y ser amada por él, un poco, un poquito y ya. Él es negro y ella es rosa, pero ambos comparten el rojo.

A veces se quema con el sol, pero Gladion es luna y provoca que ella brille en plena oscuridad, demostrando lo bella que es, algo que el sol no es capaz porque encegece con sus rayos.

ᅳSerena -repite él, algo frustrado.

ᅳ¿S-Sí?

ᅳ Luces muy tensa. -comenta con tacto nulo, pero suave, muy suave. Es suave con ella sin darse cuenta.

ᅳNo sé cómo debería sentirme ahora...

Siempre pensó que, si Ash la rechazara por completo, ambos quedarían en buenos términos de amistad (aunque al principio sea algo incómodo) Pero con Gladion es muy diferente, él es muy diferente a los demás hombres que ha conocido.

ᅳPues... como siempre.

ᅳComo siempre es así... Así me siento. Por eso creí que podía...

ᅳNo. -la interrumpe- No malinterpretes lo que sientes. Además, Ash está a unos días de-

ᅳ ¡No quiero que me menciones a Ash!-responde sin detenerse a pensar. Gladion abre la mirada por la sorpresa. -Ya estoy cansada de que yo solo sea una opción para él. ¡Contigo no me siento así! Te he visto mirándome últimamente y tu forma de mostrar interés en mí me hace sentir especial. Me pones tan nerviosa cuando estas conmigo, ¿podía ilusionarme un poquito?

ᅳ ¿Yo te pongo nerviosa? -inquiere al cabo de un rato, como si no pudiera procesar todo lo que ella le acaba de decir.

Serena reacciona, apenas se da cuenta de que se ha confesado (a medias)

ᅳ Sí -admite sin dejar de juguetear con sus mechones miel. -Pero dime la verdad. ¿No te has molestado conmigo?, ¿no te desagrado ahora? -Luce temerosa por tal posibilidad- ¿No preferirías no volver a verme? Porque lo entendería.

" _Deja de ser tan considerad_ _a_ _conmigo, basta."_

ᅳ ¿Por qué intentas hacer que te odie? -Gladion pide una explicación poniendo una mano en su cintura mientras frota el puente de su nariz. Se pone a contar hasta diez porque siente que va a romper un arbol -¿Y por qué **no** debería mencionar a Ash? Mira, me da igual que todos a tu alrededor sólo digan que estás enamorada de Ash, pero a mí me molesta que te traten como si fueses un premio. Demonios, deberían valorarte un poco por lo que eres.

Todavía no puede entender el origen de lo que siente.

Preferiría no quererla, pero sucedió.

Y es mucho, mucho, mucho.

ᅳ El punto es: Todo está bien, Serena.

Alcanzó a escucharlo pronunciar cuando ella permanece muda.

Serena sintió que la garganta se le llenaba de mariposas. Le está sonriendo casi de forma imperceptible, le está dando de esas sonrisas que él usa cuando está feliz. Esas sonrisas que ella tenía el lujo de mirar (¡Por Arceus! ¿De dónde habia sacado esa sonrisa?)

"¿ _Por qué cada cosa que haces o dices me afecta tanto_ _?_ "

Otra vez hay silencio.

Y es el tipo de silencio incómodo, el que parece estar hecho de fino cristal y puede lastimar a su alrededor si logra quebrarse de forma explosiva.

Gladion la observa, sin hablarle, con una expresión que Serena no logra entender. Parece estar en una especie de conflicto interno.

ᅳ A veces imagino y digo cosas malas cuando siento que algo anda mal, Gladion.

ᅳ Lo sé - le responde, trata de ser considerado.

ᅳAún así tú...

ᅳNo estoy molesto contigo -reitera. Intenta decir algo más, pero la brisa golpea su espalda, recordándole el camino por el que debe irse. -No hay nada más que decir. Ya debo irme.

ᅳ _¡Ehp...!_ ¡Espera!

Serena da un paso hacia adelante, Gladion se pone en guardia, pero sin retroceder.

Que Gladion sintiera algo parecido a un cosquilleo por esos ojos azules que lo miran, le provocaba carraspear levemente la garganta.

Para él, Serena no es la Reina de Kalos, es la Reina Zafiro.

ᅳQué.

ᅳEntonces... ¿amigos? -empieza ella, procurando ser lo más casual posible. En lo cual fracasa, en opinión de Gladion.

 _"Por favor, d_ _ame un respiro."_

ᅳ¿Seguirás con eso?

ᅳ Sí... E-Es que tu amistad es muy importante para mi.

Decide darle la razón, ¿qué necesidad había de estrechar su relación? Era imposible que alguna vez se volviera más profunda. O algo más. Era imposible.

Y tirarla por la borda por una niñería, simplemente era una estupidez. Eso.

Parecía todo estar en orden cuando Gladion asiente mientras suspira con una sonrisa diminuta, y era un alivio. Uno verdadero. Serena le sonríe con cariño y se despide de él moviendo alegremente la mano.

Pero Gladion no se mueve. Todavía no. Solo no.

Le tranquiliza que todo esté en orden, justo como el día en que la conoció. Pero ahora hay algo.

El comienzo de ambos fue algo aceptable, el intermedio se había vuelto confuso y terrible, y el final...

Sinceramente, nunca se esperó tal final.

Extiende discretamente su mano hacia ella, sin mirarla, se la ofrece sin decir nada. Serena, sin embargo, se sonroja y rechaza su mano con un "mejor no", y huye despavorida, coloreada en carmín. No tiene idea de con qué cara lo verá mañana, pero eso lo pensaría después.

Gladion esconde rápidamente ambas manos en sus bolsillos y la manda al demonio.

Pero está feliz.

Aprieta con suavidad la mano que todavía la siente.

* * *

 ** _-Chaton.*: gatito en francés, en referencia a Litten._**

 ** _Al fin puedo actualizar esto!_**

 ** _Hora del crackship! Lo subiré individual en mi cuenta porque es el único fic dedicado al SerenaxGladion (anime)_**

 ** _Gracias a S &M, AMO que Ash sea la representación del sol y Gladion la representación de la luna. Eso refuerza mi idea de que Serena, alguien que es más como un invierno a punto de terminar, esté en armonía con la actitud de Gladion. Son polos opuestos, sí, pero no van al extremo, sino que se equilibran en la serenidad que ambos llevan. Serena no tiene que andar haciendo payasadas o cosas aniñadas para hacerse notar y hacerle reír, sino que su misma presencia tranquila y risueña es suficiente para que él encuentre un punto de "descanso" en su vida. Serena saca su lado más soft sin querer xd Perdón por el testamento, pero es que necesitaba sacarlo de mi (っ ̆v ̆ς)_**

Nos vemos en el siguiente crackship uwu


	3. Dandelion (Impulseshipping)

**DANDELION**

 **" Y se les va... se les va la vida.** _ **"**_

* * *

 _(Impulseshipping) - BlackxBlue_

* * *

Era en tiempo nocturno

La primera vez que lo vio, **hacía** mucho frío y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, excepto aquella, la floristería.

La primera vez que le habló, **tenía** los ojos taciturnos pero sonreía a los largos tallos que cortaba uno por uno mientras tarareaba una melodía muy familiar.

La primera vez que lo amó, **había** regalado unas flores azules mientras la adoraba con la mirada y sonreía como si ella fuese aquello que le otorgaba la felicidad real, infinita.

La primera vez que le lloró, **fue** cuando le negó todo aquello, todo lo anterior.

Y es que al principio, al entrar en aquella floristería a las ocho de la noche, con una sonrisa mentirosa y un saludo muy particular, Blue conoció a Black.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó, levantando la vista del chico de cabellos castaños y mirada curiosa. Blue se excusó con querer comprar unas flores para su madre, pero sólo le interesaba la calefacción de agradable lugar. El montón de flores enamora su vista, la fragancia deleita sus fosas nasales y la calefacción hace su trabajo.

Pero el chico la sigue mirando, sin decir nada, con la sonrisa amable.

—Flores..., madre... -es todo lo que repite, y se levanta hacia las estanterías, rebuscando entre claveles rojos y lirios malva.

Blue entiende que le está armando un ramo.

— No estoy apurada. -afirma mientras toma asiento. Está cansada, pero eso él no lo sabe. Es una extraña, después de todo.

El resultado final es tan bello que Blue no se arrepiente de haber entrado.

—¡Es impresionante! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Recuerda que aquella vez, no le interesó el precio, sino su nombre. Sonríe de forma pícara al verlo sorprenderse. Es lindo, no hay duda.

—Black. Son quince. -respondió quedito, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Muy bien, Black. Yo me llamo Blue. Ten tus quince, has hecho un trabajo fantástico.

Es hora de salir pero le regala un guiño a su florista. Este se ríe, colocando por fin el letrero de "cerrado".

La segunda vez que regresó, su departamento no tenía calefacción y el chico de la floristería la recibe como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Pero

Él no habla.

Casi no lo hace.

Aún así...

Black le agrada.

(Pero no es Red)

La tercera vez que intentó conocerlo, Black asentía sin dejar de cortar tallos, limpiando sus manos en su delantal blanco. La escucha, eso le gusta.

Hay una conexión como automática en ambos, y Blue siente quererlo.

Mirar a Black es como sentir las manos tibias en medio del invierno. Su sonrisa sencilla y manos manchadas de verde; Blue siente en los huesos el impulso de decirle todo aquello, de rozarle los dedos rasposos, de besarle la comisura de los labios.

Pero

(No es Red, el chico rojo que ella adora)

La cuarta vez que lo acompanó, Black se ríe al verla juguetear con las gardenias y campanillas, luce hermosa cuando adorna su cabeza con una rosa roja.

Blue es una muchacha radiante, como el firmamento, no esconde sus propias ideas sobre él y crece más grande entre sus pulmones, pero esconde bajo sus labios lo que siente para que Black no lo note. Aún no.

No nota las miradas de Black sobre su espalda.

Y Black piensa...

(Es que Blue es tan bonita, con su cuerpo de muñeca y los ojos llenos de brillo de estrellas. Su sonrisa de media luna me gusta y me regala siempre de ellas; hay algo así como una explosión escondida en su cuerpo. Pero-).

No puede decírselo.

No puede.

Pero Blue no lo sabe y lo malinterpreta. Se lo pregunta, si ella le incomoda de alguna forma, pero Black niega y vuelve a soñar con él.

(Black no es Red, y eso está bien)

Durante las tardes ella habla eufórica mil alegrías y declara que Black es de su agrado, que es su amigo y punto final. Black ha encontrado un amor ingenuo en verla reírse siempre mientras acaricia las acacias y sopla los dientes de león.

La quinta vez, le regala flores azules con un "Para tí", trémulo, y sus mejillas, la de ambos, se colorean de rosa, balbucea un ramo de palabras tímidas casi incomprensibles para ella, y lo adora.

(es que ella es tan bonita)

(es que él es tan _tímido_ )

Pero la sexta vez, Black enreda sus miradas, y cuando Blue logra tomarle la mano, se miran como si quisieran besarse. No sucede, la campanilla de la puerta suena y él la deja para atender a su cliente.

Y vuelve a pasar, siempre pasa.

Y es en esas interrupciones que Blue comprende que Black no es Red, pero es un muchacho radiante y no sabe que Black ha comenzado a amarla desde la cuarta vez.

Está decidida, va a confesarle lo que siente por él.

Una mañana fría, oscura y sin casi nadie alrededor, sostienen sus miradas por más tiempo de lo deseado, y la muchacha que parece irradiar belleza comienza a hablar. A Black le encanta de sobremanera lo extrovertida que es, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas de tanto hablar, sus manos moviéndose inquietas acompañando su relato, su pelo castaño contrarrestando sobre sus ojos azules pareciendo cargar felicidad por sólo hablarle.

No sabe, que le está diciendo que le ama.

—Tengo que regresar a Kanto. Pero si sientes lo mismo que yo, entonces me quedaré aquí.

... _regreso..._

 _...Kanto..._

 _...yo..._

 _...quedar..._

 _... aquí..._

Black no entiende lo que ella dice.

No entiende, y niega con la cabeza para hacérselo saber. En ese momento, Blue siente que algo en ella se ha roto en mil pedazos y las lágrimas inundan sus ojos de estrella. Su voz se vuelve rasposa, como una telaraña a punto de romperse, pero le sonríe como siempre y se despide de él, de las tardes en la floristería, del sueño donde ambos están juntos, amándose.

Black la espera al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Ha ensayado bien lo que va a decirle, aunque no pudiese hablar con normalidad, aunque tuviera que usar el lenguaje de señas para hacerse entender. Pero ella nunca llega.

Luego de eso, nunca más se vuelven a ver. Las tardes y las noches pasan lentas y tortuosas y Black no sabe porqué Blue no vuelve. Blue se ha desvanecido como un fantasma, y Black no la olvida, como no se olvidan los momentos que alguna vez te hicieron feliz, o las personas importantes para ti.

Nunca más vuelve a verla, nunca olvida su rostro, o su casi primer beso o las noches en las floristería. No ha borrado su figura completamente, solo se queda esperándola, entre los brotes nuevos de dientes de león, entre el silencio y compañía de la campanilla, como si acaso hubiera estado en la floristería solo toda su vida.

* * *

 ** _Hace años que no leo pokespé, me acuerdo poco de Blue y apenas conocí a Black, así que traté de leer el manga lo suficiente para que no me quedara taaaaaaaaan OoC_** _ **. Perdón por los errores.**_

 ** _La condición de Black se llama_** ** _Afasia_** ** _, eso afecta también a su comportamiento, por eso lo vieron actuar de esa manera y no como el chico_** **impulsivo que es. No entendía el pobre.**

 ** _En fin, espero que les haya gustado n.n No se olviden dejar review 7u7_**


End file.
